


El extraño

by MissLefroy



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Middle Ages, Mystery, Romance, True Love, unknown - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Estaba a punto de amanecer. A su lado dormitaba él. Aquel misterioso hombre del que poco sabía y le traía de cabeza.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Lancelot





	El extraño

Estaba a punto de amanecer. A su lado dormitaba él. Aquel misterioso hombre del que poco sabía y le traía de cabeza.

Suspiró.

Se levantó sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido y despertarlo.

Fue en vano.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó con voz ronca con un ojo abierto.

Asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Quédate un poco más?

Vaciló. Negó con la cabeza.

—Venga, por favor.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Finalmente, accedió.

—Solo un poco —le susurró, mientras regresaba a su lado de la cama. El hombre se acurrucó junto a él y le abrazó.

—Lamento lo de anoche.

—Bebiste más de la cuenta.

—Lo sé. Tuve un día horrible.

—¿Algún día me hablarás de lo que pasa en tu vida? Siento que no confías en mí.

El hombre suspiró y le miró a sus castaños ojos.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tendría que matarte si lo hiciera —bromeó.

—¿Eres una especie de asesino o algo por el estilo?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Se separó de él y se estiró cuan largo era. Se rascó su rojiza cabellera mientras lo hacía.

—Supongo que me da miedo que puedas huir y que jamás vuelva a verte si lo hago.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo hagas.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿Alguna vez se lo has contado a alguien?

—Nunca me he atrevido.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, exasperado. Se levantó de la cama, de nuevo, viendo que no iba a obtener la respuesta que quería.

—Está bien —accedió, cogiéndole de la mano—. Lo haré. Pero hoy no. Prometo hacerlo en cualquier momento.

—Eso llevas diciéndomelo desde que te conozco —dijo toscamente mientras se colocaba bien su camisa—. Y de eso hace semanas. No sé quién eres. No sé a qué te dedicas. No sé nada de ti. No sé quién es la persona que meto cada noche en mi cama. Vienes aquí, me pides un poco de _pasión_ y ahí se acaba todo.

—Lo sé…

—En cambio, yo te lo he contado todo de mí: de mi familia, de mi vida, de mis cosas… Pero no obtengo lo mismo de ti. Y empiezo a cansarme de este juego, Godric.

Godric tomó aire y lo expulsó por la nariz lentamente.

—Tienes razón, Lancelot. —Tras pensárselo unos segundos, contestó—: Si quieres saberlo todo, hoy, al caer la noche, en el bosque que hay al norte, cerca de los acantilados.

Lancelot frunció el ceño sin entender por qué querría quedar en un lugar tan alejado, pero le dio igual. Asintió, con la extraña sensación de que aquello no le iba a gustar.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Lancelot tenía la mente en otra parte. Estaba torpe y todo lo tiraba. Sentía que aquel día no estaba siendo el suyo.

—Lo sé, _Thunder_ , pero es que no sé qué pensar de todo esto —le dijo al caballo mientras lo cepillaba en las caballerizas—. ¿Crees que debería fiarme? —El caballo relinchó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Lo tomaré como un sí. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo —le sonrió y le acarició el hocico, mientras le daba una zanahoria que _Thunder_ devoró en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Sabes? Eres el más valiente y fuerte de todos —le comentó, echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro al resto de caballos; Thunder relinchó de nuevo y levantó levemente las patas delanteras—. Sí, sí, ya lo sé. También eres el más guapo —dijo entre risas—. Y el más vanidoso, eso está claro.

—¿Hablabas con alguien, Lancelot? —preguntó una voz detrás de él.

El joven dio un respingo. Era Lord Kensington y su hija menor, Helen.

—Hablaba solo, milord —contestó algo sonrojado.

El lord lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Están ensillados nuestros caballos?

—Así es, milord —contestó, dirigiéndose hacia los caballos señalados.

Helen lo miró divertida y le sonrió.

—¿Me ayudas a montar en _Sif,_ Lancelot?

—Por supuesto, milady.

Se acercó a ella, que ya estaba junto a su yegua, la sujetó de la cintura y la impulsó con cierta agilidad hacia arriba, colocándola en la silla.

—Muchas gracias, Lancelot —le agradeció con una sonrisa pícara.

—No tenéis por qué dármelas. Es mi deber.

—Lancelot —le llamó Lord Kensington, una vez montado en su caballo—. Helen y yo vamos a estar todo el día fuera. No sabemos cuándo volveremos, pero lo más seguro es que sea a medianoche más o menos. No es necesario que nos esperes despierto para recibirnos.

Lancelot asintió.

—Cualquier cosa, el ama de llaves está a tu disposición. Nos vemos mañana.

Lancelot se despidió del lord con una reverencia con la cabeza. Miró a Helen, quien no le quitaba ojo. Le sonrió tímidamente y ella le guiñó un ojo antes de perderse, junto a su padre, en la lejanía.

Lancelot se quedó pensando en Lady Helen. Era una muchacha muy hermosa y siempre había tenido cierta fijación en él. Aunque nunca entendió el motivo, ya que él solamente era un simple mozo de cuadra que llevaba unos pocos meses trabajando para su padre. De cualquier modo, el lord jamás daría el visto bueno una relación con su hija. Seguramente ella acabe casándose con algún noble que le doble la edad.

Lancelot se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando aquello. Siempre le había resultado bastante indiferente Lady Helen y ahora no iba a ser menos. Pero sentía cierta lástima por su futuro. Si estuviese en su situación no sabría qué hacer.

Tal vez todos esos pensamientos fuesen por el hecho de mantener la mente ocupada en algo que no fuese Godric. Hacía semanas que le conocía, de forma casual, cuando unos maleantes le asaltaron en mitad del camino hacia casa y ambos lucharon codo con codo para espantarlos. Después, como agradecimiento, Lancelot le invitó a unos tragos en la taberna del pueblo. Aquella noche bebieron tanto que Lancelot no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta casa, pero lo úncio que sabía era que al día siguiente se despertó junto a él y desde entonces, le ha estado visitando cada noche sin falta.

Sabía que vivía no muy lejos de allí, puesto que nunca iba a caballo. Y eso le resultaba extraño, puesto que conocía a la perfección a todos los que vivían en el pueblo.

Le inquietaba saber qué era lo que le iba a contar.

No vio la hora de marcharse hasta el lugar donde había quedado con él. Las horas parecían no pasar. Se pasó el día manteniéndose todo lo ocupado que pudo, pero terminó mucho más pronto de lo esperado todas las tareas pendientes del día. Se dirigió a _Thunder_ y montó en él de un salto. El caballo relinchó con agrado.

Cuando llegó a su destino, no veía a Godric por ninguna parte. Se apeó del caballo y lo amarró en el árbol más cercano que encontró. Buscó a Godric con la mirada, pero sin éxito. Cuando se dio media vuelta para regresar junto a Thunder, se encontró cara a cara con Godric. Lancelot dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El hombre pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues tú dirás.

Lancelot estaba algo tenso. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que esperar de aquel encuentro. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le había citado en aquel extraño lugar.

—Ven conmigo.

Godric le indicó con la cabeza que le siguiera y el joven le siguió sin más. Anduvieron unos pocos minutos hasta llegar lo más próximo al acantilado. El hombre señaló algo a lo lejos.

—¿Ves ese islote de ahí?

—Sí.

—Ahí hay un castillo.

—No lo veo desde aquí.

—No, no lo vas a ver. Está oculto.

—¿Cómo que está oculto? No se puede ocultar un castillo así como así.

—Con magia sí.

Lancelot se quedó pensativo un instante. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada de lo que le acaba de decir Godric.

—¿Magia?

—Así es. Magia.

Seguía sin comprender.

—¿Es que eres un druida o algo por el estilo?

—Algo así. Soy un mago.

Lancelot arqueó sus cejas lo más que pudo. De todas las cosas que se le había pasado por la mente, esa era la última que se esperaba encontrar.

—¿Un mago? ¿De los que hacen magia con una varita como en las leyendas y cuentos infantiles?

Godric se echó a reír.

—Efectivamente, mi querido Lancelot.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes hacerla?

—Nací con ese don. Tienes que nacer con ello para poder hacer magia.

—Entiendo —asintió—. ¿Y ese era tu gran secreto que no me querías contar?

—Sí.

—Pues me dejas más tranquilo —comentó aliviado.

Ahora era Godric el que levantó sus cejas por la sorpresa.

—¿No te asustas?

Lancelot negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería asustarme? ¿Has hecho daño a alguien con tu magia?

—No. Por el momento.

—¿Tienes planeado hacerlo en un futuro?

—Tampoco.

—¿Entonces por qué debería asustarme?

—La gente tiende a hacerlo cuando se entera de que tiene delante a un mago.

—Yo no soy como la demás gente.

—Eso ya lo comprobé hace mucho, mi querido Lancelot.

—Lo que no llego a comprender es quién en su sano juicio se asustaría con algo que, a mi entender, es algo beneficioso.

—La gente suele asustarse cuando desconocen algo. Y el miedo es el arma más peligrosa del ser humano, porque puede ser muy destructivo.

—Os matan si os descubren —sentenció Lancelot; Godric asintió con tristeza.

—Es por eso por lo que te he citado aquí. No podía arriesgarme.

—Es triste.

—Lo es.

—¿Y qué es lo que hay en ese castillo encantado?

—Es un colegio.

—¿Eres maestro?

—En efecto. Y uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Junto con otros tres más.

—¿Hogwarts? ¿Se llama así? Curioso…

—Te llevaría a que lo vieras, pero está a prueba de muggles y es imposible que puedas entrar.

—¿Muggles?

—Gente no mágica.

—Oh. Siento que eso no es algo bueno.

—Es cosa de Salazar más que otra cosa.

—¿Salazar es amigo tuyo?

—Podríamos decir que sí.

Lancelot le miró con media sonrisa.

—Es como un hermano para mí, no te confundas —se explicó Godric, ruborizado; jamás pensó en su amigo como algo más que eso.

—Está bien —se crcajeó Lancelot—. ¿Y por qué Salazar no quiere que entren muggles?

—Tiene sus motivos, pero… ni Rowena ni Helga ni yo compartimos esos motivos.

—¿Y lo habéis hablado con él?

—Sí, pero no da su brazo a torcer. El problema no está ahí, sino más bien en que está restringiendo la entrada a los magos nacidos de muggles.

—¿Eso es posible?

Godric asintió con tristeza.

—Salazar tuvo una experiencia horrible con uno de ellos y no quiere cerca a nadie que tenga nada que ver con ellos. Dice que los magos somos seres mucho más superiores que los estúpidos muggles y que no deberíamos permitir mezclarnos con ellos…

—Vaya… no sé cómo sentirme ante eso.

Godric se encogió de hombros.

—Es imposible entrar en razón con él. Y discutimos cada vez que nos vemos últimamente.

—¿Es por eso por lo que anoche acabaste bebiéndote hasta el agua de los jarrones?

Godric se echó a reír.

—Necesitaba olvidar lo que discutimos ayer.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Cosas desagradables. Y ha amenazado con marcharse. Esta vez de verdad.

—Lamento escuchar eso, de verdad.

—Más lamento yo pensar que uno de mis mejores amigos está tirando por la borda nuestro sueño.

Lancelot soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, al menos vosotros lo habéis cumplido.

—Ha sonado como si tú no hubiese cumplido el tuyo…

—Algo así.

—Puedes contarme si quieres.

Tras pensarlo un poco, Lancelot comenzó a relatar:

—Cuando era pequeño siempre soñaba con ser un caballero cuando fuese mayor.

—¿Como los de Camelot?

Lancelot asintió.

—¿Y qué te lo impide?

—Necesitas ser un noble. O descendiente directo de uno de ellos.

—Y tú no lo eres.

—Esa es la ironía, que sí que lo soy. Mi padre era noble, pero jamás supo de mi existencia, por lo que no tengo cómo demostrarlo.

—Pues estás de suerte, mi querido Lancelot.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿me puedes ayudar?

—Yo no. Pero tal vez Merlín, sí.

—¿Merlín? No he oído hablar nunca de él. ¿Le conoces?

—Es un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts y ahora sé que está sirviendo para el rey Arturo Pendragón en Camelot. —Miró a Lancelot con una sonrisa en los labios—. Si vas de mi parte, seguro que te ayudará.

—Pero…

—Sí, lo sé. No nos volveremos a ver.

—Eso nunca se sabe…

—Al menos me sentiría satisfecho sabiendo que has hecho realidad tu sueño de niño.

—¿Me echarías de menos?

—Cada segundo de mi vida. Pero valdría la pena.

Lancelot se quedó pensativo. No estaba del todo seguro de si la oferta de Godric valdría la pena o no. Pero, ¿qué podría perder? Tal vez todo. Tal vez nada.

Sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro: que debía al menos intentarlo.


End file.
